


Your turn

by Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer



Series: Sound of Silence [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Morning Cuddles, just a little bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer/pseuds/Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer
Summary: Part of my Silence of the doe Universe.Just a small something I wanted to write down.Max and Chloe waking up at the morning being both grumpy cute....okay maybe a litte smut.Just a one shot.





	Your turn

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Argh, Max, Alarm." The mumbled voice came from underneath a pillow, tired and slouched. 

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Max!" The voice called out again and a slender thin arm reached out from under the sheet, testing and feeling around until it found the timid body of a certain brunette. Taking hold of the shoulder, the owner of the voice started shacking at it. Another grumble added to the first one. 

"Itisyourturn." The brunette returned in a quiet manner, rolling to the side. 

_Beep_

"Is not, I was yesterday."

_Beep_

The smaller hand swatted at the still intruding hand and with a sigh, the timid girl sat up. Her hair was sticking out, her eyes were half closed as the blinked out into the room in an owlish way. Her hand, which before fended of the blunettes has now risen to her mouth covering it while a long and strong yawn came out of the small girl.

_Beep_

"Max!" The other occupant of the bed was whining, pushing the pillow against her own skull. Max blinked once more, nodding to herself. Her eyes scanned the room, in search of the disrupting noise maker. 

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Max, come on." The bluenette wasn't amused, making her unhappiness well known by rolling around in the bed like a four-year-old in a temper tantrum. 

Max leaned over, gripping under the bed and pulling the alarm clock, which had fallen down during the night. 

_Beep_

Fiddling with the controls for a moment, finally, she got it turned off, sighing in relief. The grumbling mumbling pile next to her stopped rolling, settling into a heap of extremities. 

"Fucking finally." The groan came again. Max yawned a second time, before unhappily shoving at her partner. 

"You could have gotten it yourself, your Highness." The brunette rubbed her right eye, trying to get some resemblance of awakening into herself. Finally, another head emerged from the blankets, electric blue hair sticking out in every direction, but a grin plastered on her face in a smug way. 

"Oh, really Maximum Cuteness? I thought we had a deal." Her eyes gleamed a little. Max growled curling her toes.

"To hell with the deal." She mumbled, stretching once more. Chloe sniggered, with a wider grin.

"Oh, I think there is a punishment for breaking the deal." With quick fingers, she grabbed Max side of the blanket pulling it all to herself. Max shrieked, clawing for the comforter.

"Chloe! Don't you dare! Give it back." She tried pulling on the piece of fabric, but to no end, Chloe had already rolled herself up in it and was holding on like a lion mother defending her cubs. Her laughter was clear like crystal.

"Hell no, that is what you get for breaking your word."

"Chloe!" Max whined out, stopping the pulling and turned to what she knew was her secret weapon. Batting her eyelashes and looking with big almost wet eyes at her girlfriend, she pouted a little. 

Chloe turned her head, looking at her girlfriend and biting her lip. Damn MAx was so cute when she was doing that, so fucking cute, Chloe wanted only to ship her of to a deserted island only to have her for herself. But she was a tough punk so just relenting wouldn't do.

"All right Caulfield. You can get back under the blanket. If." She raised a finger. "If I get a kiss." A smug smile was on Chloes face, while Max's face turned from pouting to a small shy smile. She leaned over, planing her lips warmly against her partners. Even months after their first kiss today it still was the most amazing feeling that settled into Max small tummy when she did it. After a moment, she pulled back, while Chloe still had her eyes closed and hummed happily. 

Chloe then lifted the blanket and Max quickly settled against her front, sighing in relief due to the warmth that was now surrounding her. 

"Ahh, thank you." She whispered. Chloe planted a kiss on her neck, smiling. 

"You're welcome, babe."

For a moment they were just laying there, cuddled together. Chloe had her nose dug deep into Max brown locks, enjoying the smell of her girlfriend. Max was such an amazing person, the most amazing she had ever met. She had been ever since that day they had met on the lawn of Blackwell, a smirking Rachel next to them. Oh god, she was so smug, stating their relationship was all her doing. Chloe snorted like hell.

"What Chloe?" Max asked tilting her head, trying to look at her girlfriend.

"Nothing babe."

"Okay."

"What's the plan for today?" She asked. Max hummed, nodding slowly. 

"We said we would meet Rachel and Dana later." The girl said tiredly. Chloe smiled, shifting a little bit to get even closer to Max. The small girl was like a radiator, warming up so nicely. Her hand was rubbing over the tummy, missing out a certain part. Max was very self-conscious about everything. Her body, her personality, her art, her life. But the one thing she was more anxious about than anything was the piece of scar tissue on the right side of her belly, where she had been hit all these years ago. Chloe avoided the place on purpose. Not because she thought it was ugly. It was just a little bit and it added only to Max, instead of lowering her beauty. It was sexy. But she knew Max didn't want her to give it any attention so she moved on, her hand wandering a little lower. Her fingers trailed over her stomach, down, the tips reaching the hem of her underwear, only to retreat. Max shifted slightly making a humming noise, not clear whether of like or dislike. Chloe kept testing. 

Her hand returned downwards, creeping closer and closer towards their goal, making small steps with her fingers like she was pretending it to be legs. Max shifted again mumbling into Chloe's shoulder.

"Chloe." Her voice was a mix of eagerness, worry and warning. Chloe acting like she had no idea what was happening continued her downwards path, only to reach the hem again, dipping her fingers every so slightly. Leaning down her head, she bit slightly the side of her girlfriend's neck. 

"Yeah Maximum Sexiness?" She breathed against the pale skin, feeling the goosebumps rising up and down Max Spin. The timid girl squirmed slightly.

"Stop it." The girl whispered, but her tone wasn't really like she did want that to happen. Chloe smirked kissing her neck again. Her fingers sneaked lower and lower, now into Max underwear until the struck gold, feeling a patch of moistness there.

"Oh, why should I stop? From what I found here, I would say someone is enjoying it."

Max shifted again, even though she said stop, her legs were spreading. 

"Joyce could hear us." She whispered, her eyes darting to the door. Chloe smirked in return, her free hand tilting Max head back so they were face to face.

"Then would be best if I keep this end here occupied then." And leaned down, kissing her girlfriend at the same time as her finger slid into the wet foldes a little lower. Max tensed, moaning from the sudden intrusion into the bluenettes mouth. Chloe took the moment and her thong stretched out meeting the other girls and started dancing with it. Hot and cold was shooting up and down Max back and she moaned even more, now that the fingers were nimbly at work. For the better part of the minute, Chloe kissed and fingered her, only to pull back then. Max blinked in surprise. 

"W...Why are you stopping?" She asked, trying to catch her breath. Chloe smirked. 

"You said I should stop." The bluenette answered smugly. Max blinked for a moment, then she growled.

"Don't do that to me." She hissed, breathing heavily. 

Chloe acted all innocent. "I have no idea what you are talking about." 

Max growled a cute second rumble before pushing her girlfriend on the back, leaning down to Chloe. 

"I want you to fuck me, you hear me Chloe Price?" She grumbled, rubbing her wet crotch on Chloe's pale thigh in a surprisingly horny way. A few months of dating hat taken strides in Max confidence, at least in the bedroom. 

Chloe smirked. "I like bossy Max." She grinned. Max huffed a little. 

"Oh yeah?" The brunette smirked, grabbing Chloe's wrists and planting those over her head. 

"Yeah." The kissed again, slow and passionate. MAx still kept Chloe's hands over her head. Chloe enjoyed this role change greatly. Max was so timid and shy, her letting loose in bed was always something that warmed Chloe's heart. And set her mind on fire. Still, she would tease a little more.

"Didn't you say we have to meet Rachel and Dana?" She asked, winking at her girl. Max snorted unamused, leaning down until her lips almost meet Chloe. When the brunette raised her head, Max pulled a little back, barely out of reach. 

"They can wait," Max said, finally placing her lips on Chloe again. 

Chloe hummed in agreement, smiling into the kiss.

Yeah, they could wait. 


End file.
